El bosque del lobo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Existen varias forman de adquirir la licantropía y Benito Freire fue víctima de la peor de las tres: la traición. Escrito para el reto Súper-Especial "Expande tu imaginación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**EL BOSQUE DEL LOBO**

* * *

_**Diclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue idea de Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Super-Especial __**"Expande tu imaginación"**__ del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

* * *

_**Noviembre de 1816.**_

Manuel Freire era el molinero del pueblo, así que todos sus vecinos lo conocían. Su casa estaba en lo alto de un cerro, junto a un molino tan antiguo que los más viejos aseguraban que ya estaba allí cuando sus propios abuelos eran niños. Manuel era un hombre de baja estatura, pelo rubio y rostro amable al que muchos apreciaban y otros envidiaban. Los unos y los otros acostumbraban a hablar sobre Benito, el único hijo del matrimonio Freire.

Todos sabían que en la partida de nacimiento del crío ponía que se llamaba Benita porque al nacer lo confundieron con una niña. Era un muchacho menudo, muy parecido a su progenitor en físico y a su madre en carácter. Era una criatura de manos finas y gestos delicados que acostumbraba a hacer trabajos de mujeres. Y eso, dados los tiempos que corrían, despertaba la compasión de los amigos y la hilaridad de los enemigos.

Benito gustaba de ayudar a su madre a tejer y aspiraba a convertirse en sastre. Era uno de los pocos niños del pueblo que sabían leer y escribir y los números se le daban tan bien que pronto empezaría a ayudar a su padre con los negocios. Y también sabía hacer otras cosas que sus padres preferían mantener en secreto. No estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían sus vecinos si supieran que Benito levitaba los muebles del salón y tostaba el pan con un simple movimiento de sus manos. Suponían que lo considerarían brujería y temían las consecuencias que eso podría traer para el pequeño.

Esa mañana de otoño, Benito ayudaba a su madre con las labores de la casa. Acababa de cumplir siete años y, pese a ser tan esmirriado resultaba incansable. Se había levantado muy temprano para ordeñar a la vaca que finalmente habían podido comprar ese mismo verano y recogió personalmente los huevos que las gallinas pusieron durante la noche. Sabía que en el pueblo mucha gente pasaba hambre y se sentía afortunado porque el molino les proporcionaba suficiente dinero para poder alimentarse bien.

Se disponía a acercarse al huerto cuando vio al anciano. Subía el cerro con cierta dificultad, apoyado en un bastón gordo y torcido, y venía acompañado por un niño alto y robusto. Seguramente tendría su misma edad, pero a Benito le pareció mucho mayor. Puesto que los recién llegados le resultaban totalmente desconocidos, se apresuró en avisar a su madre. La mujer, que le sacaba a su esposo una cabeza de altura y estaba un poco entrada en carnes, entornó los ojos con desconfianza y recibió a sus visitas con una amabilidad tildada de desconfianza.

—Buenos días, anciano. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

El hombre apoyó su mano libre en la rodilla y jadeó. Tenía el pelo blanco y el rostro cubierto por una barba espesa y rizada, los ojos azules y la nariz larga y fina. Benito lo observó con interés, aunque pronto sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el niño que le acompañaba. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sería tan amable de darme un poco de agua, señora? Llegar hasta aquí arriba ha sido un poco trabajoso.

Benito vio a su madre alzar las cejas. Supuso que se estaba conteniendo para no decir que el problema no era el camino, sino el estado del anciano, y debía reconocer que tenía razón. El pobre hombre parecía a punto de partirse en mil pedazos, tal era su aparente fragilidad.

—Por supuesto. Espere aquí.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta la casa. Benito sabía que no invitaría a los recién llegados a entrar. Ella nunca invitaba a nadie porque no le gustaba que los vecinos miraran sus cosas. Mientras que su esposo era un ingenuo de gran corazón, ella sabía perfectamente el daño que la envidia podía ocasionar. Su hijo también sabía que no tardaría nada en regresar con el agua y le sorprendió que el anciano le hablara.

—Tú debes ser Benito Freire. ¿Me equivoco?

—Sí soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Yo sé muchas cosas —El anciano sonrió de tal forma que los pelos se le pusieron de punta—. Sé que eres un niño especial que hace cosas especiales.

Benito dio un respingo. Sus padres le habían dicho muchas veces que no debía hablar sobre ello, que era peligroso, así que no sabía cómo era posible que el anciano supiera del mayor secreto de su familia.

—Yo no hago nada —Murmuró, luchando para no tartamudear.

—No tienes nada que temer, Benito. Nosotros somos iguales que tú.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

El anciano echó un vistazo a su espalda y sin más explicaciones sacó un palito del bolsillo de su pantalón. El niño que le acompañaba se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla con petulancia. Benito se quedó paralizado cuando el anciano agitó ese palo de madera y convirtió una piedra en una mariposa. Por un instante quiso salir corriendo en busca de su madre, pero pronto la curiosidad infantil derrotó al miedo.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

—Me llamo Genaro López y soy un brujo —Tomando a su acompañante por los hombros, lo puso frente a Benito—. Él es Antonio Salcedo y también es un mago.

—Eso… No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es.

—Pero la brujería es… mala.

—En realidad no lo es casi nunca —El anciano sonrió, condescendiente—. Pronto tendrás ocasión de averiguarlo porque has de saber, Benito Freire, que tú eres tan brujo como nosotros.

* * *

_**Noviembre de 1826.**_

Desde que don Genaro llegó al pueblo para comunicarle cuál era su verdadera naturaleza, Benito apenas pasaba tiempo allí. Puesto que había nacido con el don de controlar la magia, esa fuerza maravillosa que procedía de la tierra y que muy pocos afortunados eran capaces de sentir, vivía gran parte del año en la casa que su Maestro poseía en la gran ciudad, junto a otros jóvenes brujos que, como él, eran hijos de ingenuos.

La primera vez que escuchó la palabra, Benito pensó que ingenuo definía perfectamente a su padre. Claro que entonces no sabía que un ingenuo era una persona sin magia, que a veces veía cosas pero que prefería hacerse el tonto para no tener que plantearse absolutamente nada.

Don Genaro era el Maestro de un total de cinco jóvenes brujos. Antonio Salcedo y Benito eran sus alumnos más mayores. A lo largo de los últimos diez años, habían tenido ocasión de conocer a tres chicos que ya habían sido debidamente instruidos en el arte de la magia, y apenas trataban con los más pequeños. Las hermanas gemelas Dolores y Angustias tenían doce años y resultaban tan repelentes e insoportables que apenas las miraban. El pequeño Edelmiro, llegado ese mismo año, era un mocoso que no les interesaba en absoluto.

A Benito le gustaba Antonio. No era el chico más amable del mundo y don Genaro muchas veces le había regañado porque tendía a usar la violencia a la más mínima provocación, pero era su mejor amigo. En el pueblo, Benito no tuvo amigos. Los niños solían reírse de él y, puesto que no podía compartir con ellos su don, la compañía de Antonio era una bendición.

Muchos decían que formaban una extraña pareja. Aunque ya era un adulto, Benito apenas se había desarrollado y era extraordinariamente bajo. Sus facciones seguían siendo delicadas y su voz atiplada parecía más de mujer que de hombre. Antonio ya medía más de un metro ochenta, tenía los hombros anchos y una musculatura bien desarrollada. De haber querido, podría haber matado a su amigo de un puñetazo.

Existían menos diferencias cuando se trataba de practicar magia. Benito era un muchacho extraordinariamente capaz, uno de los pocos aprendices de don Genaro capaz de hacer hechizos sin usar la varita. Cada vez que se batía en duelo con Antonio, se las apañaba para vencerle. El joven Salcedo, en cambio, era insuperable en el arte de elaborar pociones. Tenía buena mano desde pequeño y don Genaro aseguraba que podría convertirse en un gran maestro si quisiera.

Sí, definitivamente eran una extraña pareja y quizá por eso su amistad resultaba tan entrañable. Benito sentía que jamás podría comunicarse con un hombre como se comunicaba con él, y Antonio creía que su amigo era la única criatura sobre la faz de la tierra que jamás le sacaría de sus casillas.

Precisamente esa mañana estaban practicando sus habilidades mágicas en un duelo. Con el tiempo, Benito había sabido algunas cosas sobre su Maestro, como que los López siempre se habían dedicado a la defensa de la sociedad mágica. Uno de los hijos de don Genaro dirigía el cuerpo de aurores y el Maestro tenía una vitrina repleta de trofeos conseguidos en competiciones a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Enfrentarse a él y ganarle era una misión imposible y por eso la máxima aspiración de Benito era esa: vencer a su maestro en un duelo.

—¡Antonio! ¡Las defensas!

La voz del Maestro resonó en el patio donde solían entrenarse. Todo parecía indicar que Antonio iba a ganar la pelea, pero siempre se equivocaba en el último momento. Si don Genaro no le hubiera avisado, Benito bien podría haberse aprovechado de su falta de atención cuando creía que la victoria estaba en sus manos. Por suerte para uno y desgracia para el otro, volvió a concentrarse en la lucha y un par de hechizos después, Benito quedó desarmado.

Antonio celebró su victoria con una sonrisa que no tardó en morir en sus labios puesto que el Maestro no estaba nada satisfecho.

—Siempre cometes los mismos errores. Llevas años tropezando una y otra vez con la misma piedra. ¿Acaso nunca aprenderás?

—He reaccionado a tiempo, Maestro.

—Porque te he avisado yo. Más te vale seguir practicando o pasarás el resto de tu vida siendo un mago mediocre.

Tras la regañina, el anciano abandonó el patio. Benito se levantó y recuperó su varita mientras su compañero rechinaba los dientes, harto de esforzarse al máximo a cambio de nada.

—¿Tan difícil le resulta felicitarme cuando lo hago bien? —Se quejó, consciente de que a Benito podría decirle cualquier cosa.

—No es algo que don Genaro haga habitualmente.

—Puede, pero a todos os ha dado la enhorabuena alguna vez. A mí no.

—Siempre dice que eres el mejor aprendiz que ha tenido nunca en clase de pociones.

—Eso no es una felicitación.

—Yo creo que sí.

Antonio bufó, contrariado y de bastante mal humor. Cuando se encontraba en ese estado, solía lanzar hechizos contra las piedras de un monte cercano, pero esa tarde tomó asiento junto al pozo y apretó los puños con fuerza. Benito se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Has oído hablar de las scholas de magia? —Preguntó el más grandullón, dejando al otro un poco descolocado.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—A veces creo que nos hubiera ido mejor en una de ellas. Dicen que tienen muchos alumnos y profesores para distintas ramas de la magia. Tú podrías haberte quedado en tu pueblo si estudiaras en una.

Benito reflexionó un instante antes de hablar. Su amigo le miraba de reojo mientras los músculos de los brazos, tensos por su estado nervioso, se le marcaban por debajo de la camisa de invierno que llevaba puesta.

—Me gusta estar aquí. En el pueblo jamás hubiera podido desarrollar todo mi potencial como mago. Mis padres nunca me dejan practicar en casa porque la gente va al molino todo el rato y les da miedo que me vean. Además, ¿cómo me las hubiera arreglado para ir a esas scholas? Tú también lo hubieras tenido difícil.

Antonio era hijo de ingenuos y había nacido en un pequeño pueblo. Benito a veces echaba de menos a sus padres, pero él nunca hablaba de su familia. Decía que lo mejor que le había pasado nunca fue perderlos de vista para siempre y, mientras que Benito pasaba algunas temporadas en su pueblo, su amigo nunca abandonaba la casa del Maestro.

—Los brujos pueden desaparecerse cada vez que quieran, ya lo sabes. Hubiera sido tan fácil como ir a buscarnos a casa para ir a clases.

—No sé. Yo prefiero esto. Don Genaro es un mago excepcional y un gran Maestro.

—Don Genaro se pasa de exigente y creo que es un poco presumido.

—¿Por qué?

—Tanto hablar de los logros de su familia y de sus trofeos… —Antonio bufó—. A saber de dónde los sacó.

—¡Venga, hombre! Ya lo has visto pelear. ¿Te crees que es fácil ganarlo?

—Nadie es invencible.

Benito apretó los dientes. Odiaba cuando su amigo se ponía tan cabezota. Podrían haber seguido discutiendo un poco más pero tocaron a la puerta. El llamador forjado estaba hechizado para resonar por toda la casa y los chicos se llevaron un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar el poderoso y grave sonido.

No solían recibir muchas visitas, así que ambos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo y fueron a ver quién había llegado. Medio escondidos en el pasillo, vieron como don Genaro estrechaba la mano de un hombre elegantemente vestido, seguramente un ingenuo. Antonio no dejó de mirarlo con los ojos entornados mientras Benito le prestaba atención a la niña que lo acompañaba. Era muy pequeña, pero notó algo especial en su cuerpo menudo.

Benito Freire nunca había demostrado ningún talento para la adivinación, pero en cuanto vio a la niña supo que su destino estaría íntimamente ligado al de ella. Desde ese día y para siempre.

* * *

_**Noviembre de 1836.**_

Cada mañana al despertar, Benito Freire se veía invadido por una ola de exultante felicidad. Si hubo un tiempo durante el que se sintió desdichado por culpa de su físico poco agraciado, en ese momento de su vida se creía el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. No sólo porque con el tiempo se hubiera convertido en un gran brujo y un sastre de gran reconocimiento entre los magos hispanii, sino porque tenía a Manuela a su lado.

Era la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuando la vio por primera vez diez años antes, en casa de don Genaro y acompañada por su padre, supo que sería muy importante en su vida, pero no tanto. Manuela Blázquez era una criatura hermosa, mucho más alta que él, de cabello y ojos oscuros y figura grácil y elegante. Puesto que era hija de un importante político ingenuo, su educación era exquisita y su poderío mágico envidiable.

Convivieron en la casona del Maestro hasta que Benito terminó sus estudios mágicos. En aquel entonces, Manuela sólo era una niña, pero a principios de ese mismo año se habían reencontrado. Don Genaro le había encargado una túnica de corte clásico porque pensaba viajar a las islas británicas, y ella estaba allí, hermosa, educada y amable.

Benito jamás se hubiera imaginado que una dama como Manuela pudiera fijarse en él. En toda su vida jamás había conocido a una mujer que prestara atención a sus galanterías y únicamente era capaz de obtener placer carnal si costeaba los favores sexuales de alguna prostituta.

Pero Manuela se había interesado en él. Comenzaron charlando junto a la chimenea de la casa del Maestro, después tomaron la costumbre de salir a pasear y finalmente se comprometieron a principios del otoño. Al señor Blázquez le había costado concederle la aprobación a un hombre como él, pero en cuanto su amada hija le habló de lo mucho que anhelaba compartir su vida con Benito, cedió ante ellos.

La boda iba a celebrarse en primavera. Benito estaba convencido de que su futura esposa sería la novia más hermosa del mundo y ya se había puesto manos a la obra con su propio traje. Quería lucir digno a su lado y, aunque fuera corto de estatura y tuviera voz afeminada, conseguiría dar la talla. Por nada del mundo querría él que su Manuela se sintiera avergonzada en el día más importante de sus vidas.

Una vez más, Benito se levantó temprano. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo que perder. Acudió a su taller de costura tras llenarse el estómago con un desayuno ligero e hizo que multitud de telas levitaran a su alrededor. En cuestión de segundos, el taller se convirtió en un caos de tijeras, hilos y agujas. Un caos que Benito Freire controlaba a la perfección.

Cuando trabajaba solía concentrarse tanto que el resto del mundo dejaba de existir. Por ese motivo no escuchó la puerta al principio. Su visitante tuvo que llamar varias veces antes de ser atendido. Benito llegó hasta él presuroso, faltándole el aire y con las mejillas un tanto enrojecidas, y no supo qué decir cuando encontró a Antonio Salcedo al otro lado de la puerta.

A esas alturas de su vida, su viejo amigo debía medir casi dos metros. La última vez que lo vio fue ocho años antes, cuando decidió labrarse un futuro en Francia. Benito sabía que había viajado al país vecino es busca del que decían era el mejor pocionista de la época. Anhelaba convertirse en un maestro de ese arte y en cuanto lo vio, Benito supo que lo había conseguido. Vestía con una elegancia que jamás se había podido permitir, al estilo de los grandes caballeros extranjeros que sólo había tenido ocasión de ver en las ilustraciones de los periódicos.

—¡Benito! ¡Viejo amigo!

Le estrechó con fuerza la mano y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro que le hicieron trastabillar. Parecía genuinamente contento de verlo y Benito le devolvió la sonrisa una vez recuperado del impacto inicial.

—¡Has vuelto, Antonio! Pasa, por favor.

El hombretón siguió sus instrucciones de inmediato y a Benito le pareció que fruncía el ceño. Ciertamente las cosas le iban bien, pero su hogar era humilde. En todo caso, era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperar el hijo de un molinero. Se preguntó qué disgustaba tanto a su amigo, si él venía de una familia aún más pobre que la suya.

—¿Cómo estás, Benito? Ya veo que las cosas no te van nada mal.

—No, ahora tengo mi propia casa. Me la compré hace un par de años.

—Sí, ya veo. ¿Finalmente cumpliste con las expectativas de don Genaro y te convertiste en auror?

—No. Soy sastre.

—¿Y eso? ¿Acaso no diste la talla?

A Benito se le borró la sonrisa. No estaba del todo seguro de si Antonio hablaba o no con mala intención, pero sí que lo notó cambiado, cosa bastante normal habida cuenta del tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Optó por seguir hablando como si nada. Ese reencuentro le hacía feliz y no quería estropearlo con sus tonterías.

—No llegué a presentarme. Mi profesión me gusta mucho.

—Entiendo. Supongo que pega mucho contigo.

Otra vez ese tono de voz. Tenía la sensación de que Antonio quería demostrarle algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué y no le parecía justo en absoluto. Si había ido allí con malas intenciones, mejor se hubiera mantenido alejado.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Tampoco parece irte mal.

—Obtuve la Maestría en Pociones el año pasado. Me extraña que no hayas oído la noticia.

—Lamentablemente no suelo prestar mucha atención a todo lo relacionado con ese mundillo. De haber sabido que estabas triunfando, hubiera estado más atento.

—Siempre tan ajeno a las cosas importantes, pero ya da igual. Ahora lo sabes.

—Pareces haber conseguido un buen empleo.

—Hago pociones de encargo. Y me pagan bastante bien.

—¿Qué clase de pociones?

—Unas que nunca comprenderías —Antonio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. Nunca fuiste bueno en clase. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Ya lo creo. Don Genaro se dio por vencido conmigo.

—Sí. ¿Cómo está el viejo? ¿Se ha muerto ya?

—En realidad está más en forma que nunca. Lleva dos años trabajando como profesor en la Academia de Aurores.

—¡Cómo no! Siempre manipulando las mentes de los jóvenes brujos hispanii.

—Exageras —Al menos en ese sentido, Salcedo no había cambiado nada.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre ti, Benito. Ya veo que tienes casa y trabajo. ¿Qué me dices de las mujeres? ¿Alguna hembra yace contigo por las noches?

Nuevamente había burla en su voz y por primera vez Benito se puso a la defensiva. Para ser sincero, le había molestado muchísimo su forma de hablar.

—Aún duermo solo, pero será por poco tiempo. Estoy comprometido, Antonio.

Salcedo se quedó boquiabierto e incluso empalideció como si hubiera visto una criatura infernal. Benito se sintió un poco reivindicado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Me casaré esta primavera.

—¿De veras? ¿Conozco a la afortunada?

—Se trata de Manuela Blázquez. ¿La recuerdas? La conocimos en casa de don Genaro.

—Manuela —Antonio frunció el ceño—. La recuerdo vagamente, sí.

—Tal vez podría propiciar un reencuentro entre ambos.

—Me gustaría mucho. Siempre es bueno hablar con los viejos conocidos.

Benito asintió. Se sentía orgulloso de haber conquistado el corazón de su adorada Manuela, pero en ese momento le alegraba más haber dejado boquiabierto a Antonio. Si el muy idiota había viajado hasta allí para restregarle su éxito como pocionista, se marchaba tontamente derrotado. Nuevamente había pecado de apercibido a la hora de celebrar su victoria y Benito había terminado por vencerle. Había cosas que ni el paso del tiempo podía cambiar.

* * *

_**Abril de 1837.**_

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo y tenía ese extraño sabor en la boca?

Benito estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo. Podía ver las copas de un montón de árboles centenarios, tenía frío y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era incapaz de recordar lo que había estado haciendo esa noche y empezaba a estar asustado.

—Buenos días, viejo amigo.

La voz procedía de algún lugar tras él. Presa de un horrible dolor, se giró como pudo en el suelo y miró al hombre que estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre una piedra. Era Antonio Salcedo, la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrar allí. De haber tenido su varita cerca, le hubiera lanzado una maldición mortal.

¡Dios! ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! Siempre lo había considerado su mejor amigo, pero el muy desgraciado lo había traicionado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, miserable desgraciado?

—Mucho me temo que no has hecho la pregunta adecuada. Deja que te ayude.

De dos grandes zancadas, se plantó a su lado y cubrió su desnudez con una manta. Benito sacó fuerzas para ponerse de rodillas y miró Salcedo con manifiesta hostilidad.

—¿Qué está pasando, Salcedo? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Dónde está mi varita?

—Esas preguntas me gustan mucho más —Antonio volvió a sentarse en la piedra de antes—. Tu varita está en tu casa. Podrás recuperarla en cuanto volvamos a la ciudad.

—¿Cómo te atreves a robármela? ¿Es que ya no tienes decencia alguna?

—Tu acusación me ofende profundamente, amigo. Yo no te he robado nada. De hecho, deberías estarme agradecido por haber puesto a buen recaudo algo tan importante para ti.

Benito gruñó, harto de escuchar tantas tonterías. Pese al gran dolor que sentía en cada poro de su ser, se las apañó para ponerse en pie y dar un par de pasos. Oyó la risa de Salcedo y un instante después era mágicamente obligado a sentarse frente a él.

—¿Ya te vas? He venido hasta aquí para mantener una charla de viejos amigos.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Estoy harto de tus juegos.

Antonio alzó una ceja y volvió a reírse. Parecía más feliz que en toda su vida.

—Ni siquiera sabes a qué juego, Benito. Con los años te has vuelto estúpido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó justamente hace un mes?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! Intentaste abusar de mi prometida —Benito rechinó los dientes. El otro no perdió la sonrisa.

—Cuando la mujer responde gustosa a las atenciones de un hombre, no hay ningún abuso.

—¡Manuela no respondió en forma alguna! ¡Te desprecia!

—No te engañes, amigo. Manuela es como el resto de mujeres, una perra que correría tras un hombre como yo antes de atarse de por vida a una criatura insignificante como tú.

Benito luchó por ponerse en pie, pero estaba paralizado por completo.

—No es necesario ponerse violento. Sabes que no miento.

—¡Manuela me ama! ¡Tú no eres más que un miserable violador!

—Manuela te amaba antes de conocerme a mí y te darás cuenta antes de que termine este año.

—Te has vuelto loco. En unos pocos días estaremos casados y tú…

—¡Calla, hombre! —Dicho eso, Benito descubrió que tampoco podía hablar—. Al paso que vamos, no me dejarás contar la historia que he empezado. Te decía que hace un mes ocurrió algo. Y no, no me refiero a Manuela restregándose contra mí, sino a nosotros bebiendo vino de Jerez junto al fuego. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que sabía extraño? Pues tenías razón. Tu vino no era sólo vino.

Benito abrió mucho los ojos, indignado, confundido y terriblemente adolorido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando don Genaro nos habló sobre la licantropía? Decía que existían varias formas para adquirir la maldición y yo siempre estuve interesado en una de ellas. La poción.

Benito comprendió.

_No, no, no._

—Cuando vuelvas a la ciudad, procura que nadie te vea. Ve a casa y finge que no ha pasado nada. Seguramente no tardes en escuchar las espantosas noticias de lo ocurrido esta noche en el bosque. Y es que alguna bestia salvaje ha devorado a los hijos de un pastor, dos niños de seis y ocho años que jugaban cerca de casa cuando la noche se les echó encima.

Benito quiso negar con la cabeza. No podía ser verdad. No recordaba haber hecho nada de eso. Antonio no podía haberle hecho algo tan terrible. Era mentira. No podía ser verdad. Su vida no estaba destruida. No era un licántropo.

No, no y no.

—Puede que la justicia no te exija responsabilidades por tus crímenes, pero has de pensar en Manuela. ¿Crees que estará a salvo viviendo con un animal como tú? ¿Qué pasaría si una noche de luna llena la atacaras a ella? ¿Te imaginas cómo podrías sentirte si despertaras y la descubrieras despedazada a tu lado?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se quedó inmóvil. Destrozado.

—Hazme caso, Benito, que yo te quiero bien. Vende tu casa y vete a vivir a los bosques. Sólo allí la gente estará a salvo. Sólo así Manuela será feliz. Te prometo que yo la haré feliz.

Aunque ya no estaba paralizado por un hechizo, Benito no se movió. Su vida se había acabado para siempre.

* * *

_**Abril de 1851.**_

—La fiesta del Ministerio es esta noche. ¿Lo recuerdas, querida?

Manuela asintió mientras metía al bebé recién nacido en su cunita. Desde la habitación que compartían desde hacía ya doce años, Antonio podía escuchar las risas de sus otros tres hijos varones. Se sentía orgulloso de la familia que había logrado formar y amaba a su esposa cada día más.

Por eso le preocupaba verla sumida en un continuo estado de melancolía. No la había conocido antes de lo que pasó con Benito, pero todos decían que desde que él la abandonara pocos días antes de su boda, no había vuelto a ser la misma. Tan solo parecía plenamente feliz observando a sus hijos. El resto del tiempo, Antonio acostumbraba a tener la sensación de que su esposa era un ser sin alma.

—Espero que no haya habido problemas con tu vestido nuevo.

—Todo está en orden, Antonio. La modista me lo trajo hace varios días y me queda perfectamente.

—Me alegro —El brujo se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, besándole el cuello—. Vas a ser la mujer más hermosa de todas.

—No lo creo. Habrá muchas brujas más jóvenes y bellas que yo, Antonio.

—No para mí. Tú siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida.

Manuela suspiró y se dejó besar. Antonio pensó que igual podría disfrutar de sus atenciones aunque fuera por la mañana, pero alguien comenzó a llamar con insistencia.

—¿Quién será?

—Que los criados se ocupen. A mí me apetece encargar al quinto bebé.

Realmente se hubiera puesto a ello si una de las sirvientas no hubiera ido a llamarle. Antonio siempre soñó con tener un trasgo, aunque nunca encontró a ninguno que pudiera servirle, así que debía conformarse con personal humano. Si hubiera vivido en Inglaterra, se hubiera comprado uno de esos elfos domésticos, pero el Ministerio de Magia español no permitía que los brujos hispanii poseyeran esa clase de criaturas.

—Señor Salcedo, el comandante López está abajo.

—¿Qué?

—Viene acompañado por varios aurores y dice que quiere verle cuanto antes.

Antonio frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podrían querer esos idiotas de él a esas alturas? Suspirando con frustración, soltó a su esposa y fue a reunirse con el hijo del que fuera su maestro de magia.

—Señor López —Saludó, negándose a llamarlo comandante—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Vengo a arrestarle, señor Salcedo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Hace tres días capturamos al señor Benito Freire cuando intentaba cruzar la frontera. Es un licántropo responsable de varias muertes al que llevábamos varios meses buscando.

No. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Salcedo sabía perfectamente por qué estaban allí y se negaba a aceptarlo. No podía ser que lo detuvieran después de tanto tiempo, cuando su vida era perfecta. Pese a que por dentro comenzaba a sentirse aterrado, logró fingir una tranquilidad absoluta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Usted conoció al señor Freire. ¿Cierto?

—Ambos fuimos instruidos en la magia por el señor Genaro López, pero hace muchos años que no veo a Benito.

—Por supuesto. Él ha declarado exactamente lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí?

El comandante López sonrió y miró de reojo a sus hombres.

—El señor Freire también ha declarado que adquirió la licantropía por su culpa, que usted le administró una poción a propósito y quedó maldito para siempre.

No. No podía ser verdad. Maldito fuera Benito. Debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Eso es absurdo. ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

—Para casarse con la señora Blázquez, por aquel entonces prometida del señor Freire.

Antonio se dispuso a replicar algo, pero entonces vio a Manuela en la parte media de las escaleras. Estaba pálida y temblaba. El odio que había en sus preciosos ojos negros le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y dolió mucho más que la bofetada con la que selló en final de su matrimonio.

* * *

_**Noviembre de 1851.**_

Lo habían condenado a cadena perpetua. El oidor había dicho que era responsable directo de las muertes ocasionadas por Freire e iba a pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en una prisión. No podía creérselo, no cuando a Benito, que era el auténtico monstruo, lo iban a recluir en un sanatorio para enfermos crónicos de su misma condición.

Antonio estaba en una de las celdas del Ministerio, esperando para ser trasladado. Sentado sobre un catre, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Había bastado la declaración de ese imbécil para destrozarle la vida. Manuela ni siquiera le había visitado en todo ese tiempo y, aunque le había escrito varias veces para pedirle perdón, no le había respondido. Lo había perdido todo justo cuando más feliz era.

—El Maestro siempre decía que celebrabas las victorias demasiado pronto.

Esa voz hizo que se tensaran todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Era Benito. ¿A qué imbécil se le había ocurrido la genial idea de ponerlo en la celda de al lado? Antonio rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

—Siempre tropezando con la misma piedra. Una y otra vez. Y otra. ¿Y quién resultaba victorioso al final? Yo, el pobre Benito. Esa criatura miserable.

—Cállate.

—No quiero. Ahora me vas a escuchar.

—Cállate.

—¿Pensabas que estaba derrotado? Yo lo creí durante mucho tiempo, pero míranos ahora —Benito resopló de risa. Una risa triste de hombre hundido en la miseria—. Si no me hubieran capturado, jamás te habría delatado. Pero lo hicieron, Antonio. Lo hicieron y no podía dejar que siguieras viviendo tan tranquilo mientras yo estaba cada día más destrozado. ¿Sabes todo lo que he hecho por tu culpa?

—Yo no soy responsable de lo que hiciste siendo una bestia.

—Tú me convertiste en una bestia. Las vidas que he arrebatado sin quererlo me parten el alma, pero saber que gracias a mí lo has perdido todo me hace muy feliz.

—Eres un desgraciado.

—No más que tú, viejo amigo. No más que tú.

Antonio suspiró. Suponía que Benito tenía razón. Cuando conoció a Manuela, cuando vio lo hermosa que era, le pareció increíble que fuera a contraer matrimonio con un tipo como Freire. La quiso para él e hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para conseguirla. Realmente le hubiera gustado no tener que usar esa poción, pero no le quedó más remedió. Pensó que Benito podría estar tranquilo en los bosques, incluso confió en que encontrara a alguien que se ocupara de su bienestar, pero nada salió como él esperaba. Benito se convirtió en un asesino y el rencor ciego le llevó a destruirle la vida. Tampoco era como si pudiera culparlo, aunque en ese momento le odiara más que a nadie.

—Espero que vivas muchos años, Antonio —Benito siguió hablando, aunque su voz sonaba debilitada—. A mí no me queda mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Últimamente apenas puedo comer. Tengo algún mal en el estómago y espero no sobrevivir a la siguiente luna llena.

—Ojalá te equivoques. Ojalá vivas más tiempo que yo.

—Lo dudo —Benito volvió a reír—. Tú, en cambio, eres fuerte. Sobrevivirás muchos años y espero que no te olvides nunca de mí.

No, no lo haría jamás.

—Déjame. No quiero escucharte.

—Me callaré, pero quiero decirte una cosa más. Manuela me ha escrito.

—¡Mientes!

—En su carta, me llama estúpido por no haber confiado en ella.

—Calla.

—Dice que debí contarle lo ocurrido, que me amaba tanto que se hubiera casado conmigo de todas formas.

—¡Cállate!

—Dice que te odia y que se asegurará que tus hijos también lo hagan.

—¡Basta!

—Dice que hará que me compadezcan a mí, la víctima de tus maldades.

Antonio no lo podía soportar. Se abalanzó sobre las verjas y empezó a gritar. Quería que se callara, que dejara de reír, pero Benito no le hacía caso.

—He vuelto a ganar, Salcedo. He ganado.

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió. Antonio pasaría el resto de su vida atormentado por ellas porque Benito tenía razón.

Había perdido otra vez.

* * *

_Hola, holita._

_Pues aquí dejo la segunda historia que quería presentar a este reto. Llevaba mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado._

_Aclaro que el fic está inspirado en la historia de Romasanta, un asesino en serie español que supuestamente padeció licantropía clínica. Ese hombre se llamaba Manuel, como la prometida de nuestro Benito Freire. Los nombres de varios personajes han sido escogidos a conciencia: don Genaro y Antonio se llaman así porque esos eran los nombres de dos señores que supuestamente acompañaban a Romasanta durante sus fechorías._

_El nombre de Benito Freire está sacado de la película de 1970 "El Bosque del Lobo", protagonizada por José Luis López Vázquez y que relataba los hechos que hicieron famoso a Romasanta._

_Espero vuestras opiniones. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
